One Hot Afternoon
by Scrambled Berries
Summary: Reed is a little surprised when the Tweedles suggest he should learn a particular dance.  Entails; Rane and the Tweedles.


Reed looked at the Tweedles and then back at the monstrosity they had brought with them. "…No." Was all he said, even if he wanted to say more he couldn't, the Tweedles wouldn't let him.

They kept talking really fast about why it was such a good idea for him to do this, not just because they were the ones who came up with it, but because it could definitely help with his balancing problems. "We have seen you dance with the beautiful cheerleading flowers, little dormouse." They both said.

Reed looked at the floor and started fidgeting with his hands, "…I didn't really dance." He mumbled.

"Oh yes, you most certainly did." One twin said. Reed looked up and thought, '_Was that a growl?_' He could see both the twins looking at him. No, staring, at his … Hips? '_Oh no._'

He knew what that look meant; they had looked at him like that before. He had also seen them look like that at other people. He felt really awkward now. "I'm just going to go now, I have to paint you know? Yeah, I need to paint. Bye!" He hurriedly said as he ran for the door.

Unfortunately the twins had some pretty long legs and got to the door faster. They pushed him back, gently so he wouldn't fall, and turned Reed around. Looping their arms through his, they brought him back to where they were originally standing.

"We know you can do this. You should change into your sports clothes; you don't have to take them off though." A twin said. His brother nodded his head and added, "Besides you don't have to be afraid, we cushioned the floor."

Reed looked at the floor again and realized that the wooden floor was gone. That was strange.

One twin gently rubbed his shoulder and said, "Don't worry, we padded the walls too."

Reed looked up and noticed that the twins had stationed him right in front of the _thing_ again.

That thing you might wonder was in fact a stripper pole.

**A couple weeks later:**

Shane was looking for Reed, wandering the corridors of Windsor, why couldn't he find him? He already went to Reed and Kurt's room, but Kurt told him Reed was practicing. What Reed was practicing for, Kurt couldn't tell him.

Not because he didn't know, but because his mouth was busy doing other things. At the moment they were sucking on his brother's face. He _so_ did _not_ want to see that.

He shuddered and kept on walking. Well, rushing was more like it. He really wanted to see Reed. He was wondering if Reed was maybe practicing more on his art, when he suddenly heard some music coming from a distance.

~~  
>"That's right, just move your hips like this." Evan said while holding Reed's hips and kind of swaying them from side to side. 'Can you roll them for me, little dormouse?" He growled.<p>

Reed knew his head had to resemble a tomato by now. "Will you stop it?" He squeaked. He tried to turn around, but Evan held his hips tight and moved in closer.

"Shh, I'll be good now, I promise." Evan said softly in his ear. Ethan came closer and apologized too, although technically he hadn't done anything yet.

Reed really had no idea how the twins convinced him to keep up with the lessons. Although if he was being honest with himself, he did kind of like it. He liked how flexible he got. And he only fell when he tried the swinging move. But the twins had told him that was normal.

"_Almost everyone fails at this particular move." Ethan said while swinging in a perfect circle and landing with one leg up against the pole. He switched places with his brother. Evan did the same swing and somehow landed upside down, "I think we are the only ones who got it in one go."_

He never got an answer when he asked them why they knew how to pole dance in the first place. They just started giggling like mad. Reed had to actually cancel a lesson since they couldn't keep them self up anymore. He called them mad hyenas and left the room. That had only made them laugh harder.

Evan let go of him and told Reed to practice a bit more on the hip roll. "Just think of Shane!" He said. Ethan held out his hand and Evan gripped it tight with his own, they skipped to the door, hands swinging between them.

Reed stood there frozen to the spot. '_Think of Shane?_'

Shane walked to the room where the music came from. Before he could open the door, the Brightman twins came out of it. With a little "Oh", one twin put his hand over Shane's mouth while the other shushed him.

"Do we have a surprise for you, Little Bat. Just stay quiet and look through that door." Shane nodded his head and widened his eyes.

"Oh wow, you Anderson boys sure have a way with the puppy dog eyes. Just go look through the door and don't forget to thank us later." The twins gave Shane a little push to the slightly opened door. "Go on Little Bat! " They wandered off with very big grins on their faces.

Not really sure what to expect, Shane peeked through the crack in the door. And his jaw instantly hit the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed the first part of this little ficlet.<strong>

**The characters belong to CP Coulter, go check her story "Dalton" out!**


End file.
